mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Properties/Update
=February 3, 2010 Update= Announced February 3, 2010 on the Mafia Wars fan site on Facebook: New York Properties We have more cool updates coming your way on Mafia Wars! This time we're revamping the New York properties. We'll be introducing some changes to promote the return of robbing, so read on and check out the upgrades we're planning on making... 1) We'll have properties switched to Flash mode, so make sure you have the latest version (http://get.adobe.com/flashplayer/). 2) We'll be getting rid of 'undeveloped space'. The costs of undeveloped space will be folded into the costs of the updated properties. If you currently have any undeveloped properties, it’ll be sold off and you'll have your money returned to you. 3) Instead of owning 30 Mega Casinos, you will have 1 Mega Casino, but it will have been upgraded 30 times. 4) You won't be able to sell properties anymore, but you can continue to upgrade them. If you still haven't earned your "Cashing Out" achievement, do it soon! 5) All properties will have the same payout over time that they currently do, but some of the rates will change. They will take between 8 hours and 2 days to fill up. For example, say you currently owned 2 mega casinos. They produce $1,800,000 every 3 hours for you to collect. In the new system, you will now own a single level 2 Mega Casino, and it will produce $28,800,000 every 48 hours for you to collect. 6) You can only collect on your property once it is done producing. There will be progress bars and countdown timers letting you know how long it will be before you can collect on each property. 7) Properties will no longer "shut down". *Note: This only affects users who have started playing in the last few months. 8) People who have Rackets will be folded into the new system as well, but that change will take place a week or two after the launch of the new properties. An important point we want to emphasize is that you will NOT be losing any money when we change the New York properties; it will all stay within the game. These upgrades are going hand-in-hand with the robbing feature that we'll be bringing back due to popular demand. Stay tuned, there's more to come!file:Propertiesupdate.jpg =February 12, 2010 Update= On February 12, 2010, the properties upgrade has been implemented. The new message about the upgrade is as follows: ---- Welcome to the new properties page! Real estate development is a great way to make additional money without the Feds breathing down your neck. Mousing over each property displays how much it makes, how often you can collect the income, and how much money is needed to upgrade it. Upgrading a property increases the money it pays out. Some properties take less time to pay out than others, so check back as often as possible to collect the take and maximize your income. As you make more money, additional properties will become available for purchase. There are no longer any undeveloped spaces. We took the liberty of selling off your undeveloped spaces for you and deposited $26,648,800,000 in your account. You can no longer sell your properties, only upgrade them. And, while each of your properties pays out the same amount it did before, the properties now each have different collection rates. Be sure to come back often so your properties are always producing. =February 21, 2010 Update= Announced February 21, 2010 on the Mafia Wars fan site on Facebook: Out now – the Mafia Wars Chop Shop! Ask your friends for help to get your materials, and then start building your shop so you can get the hottest cars in the game. Go check it out in your New York properties TODAY! =February 26, 2010 Update= Announced February 26, 2010 on the Mafia Wars fan site on Facebook: Get ready to collect brand new achievements in New York properties! Own one of each New York property to get the 'Land Holder' achievement, and much more. Play Mafia Wars and see if you can get all four property achievements! =March 5, 2010 Update= Announced March 5, 2010 on the Mafia Wars fan site on Facebook: We're updating our Chop Shop! Now, not only will you get car parts dropped from jobs and fighting, your Chop Shop will also produce car parts for you. Collect and turn them into hot vehicles. Also be sure to upgrade your shop to produce more car parts and unlock new rides! Updated Chop Shop coming soon! =March 6, 2010 Update= Announced March 6, 2010 on the Mafia Wars fan site on Facebook: Upgraded Chop Shop out NOW! Instead of producing a random vehicle every day, your chop shop will now produce car parts that you use to make cars. Level up your shop to produce more parts each day and unlock more rides. Watch for the rare parts needed to make higher level vehicles. Get building! Category:Updates Category:Properties